The present invention relates to a method for the catalytic production of hydrocodone, hydromorphone, and analogs thereof, and more particularly to a method for catalytically converting codeine and morphine into hydrocodone and hydromorphone, respectively.
Hydrocodone and hydromorphone are opioid analgesics having similar qualities to codeine and morphine. Conventional methods for producing hydrocodone and hydromorphone typically involve a two step oxidation/reduction route from codeine and morphine. Unfortunately, these methods are expensive and inefficient. Attempts to improve efficiency have included the use of catalytic methods. Known methods include the use of metallics, typically Ru, Rh, Pd and Pt on activated carbon as well as metallic complexes. The preparation of these catalysts is difficult, yields are poor, and isolation of the product is often burdensome.
Other catalytic methods, including the use of finely-divided platinum or palladium in an acidic media, are environmentally undesirable. Enzymatic methods of conversion have also been attempted, but as with the methods of catalysis discussed above, these methods are costly and difficult to scale up.
There is therefore a need for an improved method of conversion that is easily scaled up and economical for manufacturing purposes.